


Prelude: A Kiss

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <i>said</i>—" He grabbed her by the jaw and pressed his thumb firmly against her lips. "—<i>shut up.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude: A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first Draco/Hermione I ever wrote and one of the few I can still stand to read. Written pre-HBP. (January 2005)

"Shut up, Granger," he demanded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione bellowed, strands of hair escaping her loose bun haphazardly. "Just because we're partnered for this... this ridiculous excuse for a training assignment... does _not_ give you the right to order me around!"

"I _said_ —" Malfoy grabbed her by the jaw and pressed his thumb firmly against her lips. "— _shut up._ " His eyes followed the trail of his thumb across her resistant mouth, and he watched in amusement as her cheeks flushed in silent fury. "That's better. Now. I'm going to kiss you."

She didn't have time to object. In less than a second, his mouth was covering hers, slowly at first, and then more urgently. She stood there motionless. Draco Malfoy was kissing her, and that was not even the surprising part. What was surprising was that he was very good at it. Even more surprising was the fact that she was allowing herself to discover that fact. And enjoying it. This was _not_ what she had expected when she had signed up for Auror training.

She had been kissed more than once. First, there was Viktor, but that barely counted as a real kiss in her opinion. Then there was Ron, in their seventh year of Hogwarts. That had been a complete catastrophe. He had been more worried about where to put his hands than what to do with his lips, and the result was a rigid, half-open type of peck that, needless to say, did not arouse her whatsoever. There were two or three goodnight kisses from several dates she had been on.

But she had never, _never_ been kissed like _this_.

Malfoy kissed her not only with his lips, but with his whole body. His hands were at once relentless as they caressed her back, occasionally grasping handfuls of her shirt in rhythm with the gentle taunts of his tongue. Something akin to lightning shot up her back so that her hips met his in a rush of urgency. She heard him moan slightly, and then his hands were in her hair, his head bearing down on hers softly, but ceaselessly.

Oh, Merlin, she was kissing him back.

Realising at last that her own hands were still hanging limply at her sides in shock, she lifted them to his shoulders. Before she knew it, she was digging her fingernails into the skin of his upper arms and shoving her fingers into his mass of straight blonde hair. She unconsciously began to rock her hips against him, their mouths still joined. Another moan issued from deep in his throat, and he met her rocking motion with his hands, one on each hip, grabbing her and speeding her motion against him. And all the while, his mouth simply would not stop. She was losing her mind, and then...

"Nice," he whispered, pulling away abruptly and staring down at her swollen lips. He looked thoroughly shaken, though he was trying to hide it beneath his trademark smirk. "I always wondered what it would be like to do that."

She had absolutely no idea what to say, so she simply stood there gawking at him, desperately trying to piece together any threads of logic behind what had just happened.

"Don't tell me you're at a loss for words, Granger," he quipped arrogantly.

"You... you..."

It was no use. Her brain and her mouth were no longer in the same time zone. Despite his smirk and his steady speech, he looked quite uneasy himself.

"I know," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I guess I could have asked your permission. But what would you have said?"

"I..."

"Yeah, you're right. We have an early morning tomorrow. See you then."

He clapped her on the shoulder and disapparated, leaving her extremely confused and more than slightly aroused.

Bloody Malfoy.

_The End_


End file.
